


Birthday's Come Like Waves

by EchoALaMode



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know how to tag :'), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Ocean, Oikawa likes the ocean, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoALaMode/pseuds/EchoALaMode
Summary: Tooru huffs, but he relents his questioning. He sulks for another half an hour before something big and blue catches his eye. His eyes widen as realizes with a big grin, similar to that time as a kid when he was wading in the ocean water with his mother, that what he’s seeing is the very same ocean he’d been dying to go back to.





	Birthday's Come Like Waves

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit late, but here's an Oikawa birthday fic I wrote. :)
> 
> Thanks to [BnessZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ) for reading over this as well as coming up with the title!

Tooru has always loved the ocean. When he was five, his mother took him along with his sister to the beach for the first time. He remembers the first time he looked out at the ocean and was awed by just how big and blue it really was. It was love at first sight.

He had begged his mother to let him go out into the water. Eventually, after enough begging and whining, she agreed and held his hand as they both walked out to the edge of the beach. The feeling of sand and water felt nice and cool under his feet. He had the biggest grin on his face as he splashed around in the water.

After the first time, it had been a tradition for them to go to the beach once a year. At some point during the years, his best friend Hajime was dragged along on their ocean expeditions. The two of them would run and play along the beach, both throwing water and sand at the other without a care in the world. Tooru always looked forward to those trips, his excitement barely being contained as he counted down the days. 

As he got older, however, the tradition had slowed and eventually stopped. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go, he most certainly did. Life just got in the way. From volleyball to college to his new job, he just didn’t have the time anymore for anything like that.

The last time he could even remember going to the beach was his last year of high school. Once again his family and Hajime had gone, but this time Matsukawa and Hanamaki had joined them. It had definitely been more interesting that time around with those two along for the ride. He remembers how the four of them played beach volleyball together, and Hajime and him had kicked their asses. It was one of the best beach trips in his memory.

Now he is twenty one and sighs at the memories. It is summer time with his birthday coming up in just three days. Around this time every year, the memories of the beach and ocean begin to flood his mind. He has a burning desire to go back, but he knows it’s not likely he’ll get to go even though he is free from work and everything for the next week. It is a miracle he even has a free week, considering he has a job and a volleyball career, and he plans to spend it with his best friend of nineteen years and boyfriend of nearly four years, Iwaizumi Hajime.

The two of them had decided to go to college together in Tokyo, getting an apartment together. Hajime, unlike Tooru, had quit volleyball upon entering college. It still baffled him, but he understood why he stopped. The former wing spiker decided towards the end of high school he wanted to become a sports physician, specializing in sports medicine. At first Tooru was confused by the proclamation, but then the other told him it was for him because he cared about him. That was what led them to start dating, and here they are years later still together and happy with one another.

He’s brought out of his thoughts as he hears the sound of the door to the apartment opening and closing and looks over to see said boy walking through the doorway.

“Iwa-chan!” he cheers as he stands up from the couch and nearly tackles the other. “You’re finally home! I missed you so much!”

“I was only gone for an hour, Shittykawa,” he says, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face. He leans up and pecks Tooru on the lips before pulling away. “Wait here for a minute. I’m going to go get something.” 

Tooru just pouts at him, but he doesn’t say a word as he watches his boyfriend flee into another room. Hajime comes back a minute later with a briefcase in his right hand. He reaches out and hands the briefcase to him.

The setter, confused and now a little worried, looks back at other and opens his mouth to speak. “Iwa-chan, what’s this for? You’re not kicking me out, are you? Please tell me-”

“No, I’m not kicking you out!” Hajime growls at him before he sighs. He looks straight into Tooru’s eyes before a small smile rests on his face. “Look, I know we haven’t really had time to do anything together lately, so I figured we could go somewhere nice. It’s almost your birthday after all.”

Tooru blinks at him a few times before a genuine smile graces his lips. It was just like Hajime to plan a trip for his birthday. He was always taking care of him and making sure he was happy. Things like this just made him fall even more in love with boy in front of him.

“Iwa-chan can be kind sometimes!” he says before he hugs his boyfriend tightly. “Where are we going?”

Hajime contemplates whether or not he should tell him for a moment before he shrugs. “It’s a secret. Just make sure you pack anything you might need, like your swimsuit.”

\---

They start their trip the day before Tooru’s birthday. Hajime tells him it’ll be a few hours before they reach their destination, but he still won’t tell him where they’re going. This makes the setter sulk for first hour or two of the trip. A few more hours later, and Tooru starts to get anxious wanting to know where they were going.

“Iwaaaaa-chan! Seriously, where are we going?” he whines.

Hajime sighs. “Don’t start whining now, dumbass. We’re getting closer, but I will not hesitate to turn this car around and go home,” he says gruffly. He wasn’t serious about that, but he knew that was the only way to shut Tooru up even if only for a few minutes.

Tooru huffs, but he relents his questioning. He sulks for another half an hour before something big and blue catches his eye. His eyes widen as realizes with a big grin, similar to that time as a kid when he was wading in the ocean water with his mother, that what he’s seeing is the very same ocean he’d been dying to go back to. Hajime is taking them to the beach. 

Tears begin to prick his eyes, but he blinks them away before looking over at his boyfriend. He wondered how long he’d been planning this trip for. Hajime must have known he missed the beach and especially the ocean a lot.

“I love you, Hajime,” Tooru breathes out after a moment. “I love you so fucking much.”

Hajime chuckles a bit as he looks at Tooru’s expression for a brief second before turning his eyes back to the road ahead of them. “I know you do. I love you, too, Tooru.”

It’s fairly late in the day when they arrive and find themselves walking out onto the beach after they’ve checked into their hotel. Tooru breathes in the ocean air, and he relishes in the feel of the sand under his feet. It really has been too long since he’s come here.

“Ah ocean, how I’ve missed you so!” he says, plopping down on the sand. He stares out at the ocean, letting out a content sigh.

“You act like you’ve never seen it before. It’s just water, Assikawa. It’s not like you can’t see water anywhere,” Hajime teases him as he sits down next to him. 

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” the setter huffs outs, scooting away from the other slightly.

“Don’t be like that, Tooru. I was just kidding. You know that right?”

He doesn’t answer Hajime, but he scoots closer again and rests his head on his lap. The rest of the day goes by with the two of them basking in each other’s company sitting out on the beach, just enjoying the nice weather and looking out at the vast ocean in each other’s comfort. 

As the day turns to night, the two enjoy a walk along the beach. Their fingers intertwined together.

“You know, I really enjoy this,” Tooru says as he leans his head on Hajime’s shoulder. “This is the first time we’ve come here alone. I… like it this way.”

The other hums in reply, rubbing his thumb across the back of his lover’s hand. They remain quiet for most of the walk after that as the night finally comes. 

It’s only when they’re closing in on their hotel by the beach that Hajime speaks, “We should start doing this every year again. I’ve missed this, and I sure as hell know you have, too. Now that it’s just the two of us, I think it’s even better.”

“Yeah, we should,” the setter agrees, smiling softly at those words. “I’d love that.”

Hajime squeezes his hand. “You know what I’d love right now?”

“What’s that?”

“I’d love to show you just how much I love you back at the hotel,” he says, tugging Tooru’s hand as he takes the lead. His voice is low, slightly husky with a hint of longing.

Tooru knows the implications of those words and smirks. “Ooh, is Iwa-chan trying to be sexy and get me in bed?”

“Shut up,” Hajime growls, but there is no bite to it. “I take that back. I don’t want to show you my love now. You can sleep on the floor tonight.” He lets go of the setter’s and starts walking back to the hotel.

“W-Wait, Iwa-chan, you don’t really mean that, right?” Tooru asks, but he gets no answer. He begins to sprint after the other. “Iwa-chan!” 

\---

The next morning the two wake up beside one another on their shared bed. It’s a little too warm and cramped for the two, but to them it’s just perfect.

“Mm mornin’,” Tooru says with his eyes closed, slightly slurring his words. He’s not fully awake yet.

Hajime leans down and kisses the other on the forehead then on the lips. Tooru is more awake at the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss and melts into the touch. After a few moments of them just feeling one another, they part from each other.

“Morning sleepy head,” Hajime finally replies with a grin. “Are you ready for the day?”

“…I just want to stay here and cuddle some more.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to do that when we get back later.” He stands up and reaches his hand out to Tooru, who hesitantly takes it. “Come on.”

They put on their beach wear before heading out to the beach. Tooru immediately makes a beeline for the ocean. Hajime yells something behind him, but he pays no mind to him. He just sinks his feet into the cool ocean water before letting out content sigh, closing his eyes. This is something he’s really missed.

He opens his eyes at the full of a sudden splash of water against his face. He jerks his head towards the culprit, seeing a very smug looking Hajime standing there with a smirk on his face.

“Oops, sorry about that,” he apologizes, not really meaning what he says. “My hand slipped.”

“Iwaaaaa-chan, you’re so mean to me even on my birthday!” Tooru yells out at his lover, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. The other just laughs at him, and he can feel his face grow hot from embarrassment. “Fine, two can play this game,” he then says as he comes up with an idea as he bends down into the water. 

“What are you-” Hajime tries to speak, but he’s pelted with water before he can finish his words. When he sees the smirk now on Tooru’s face, he reaches down and begins to fight water with water. He never backs down from a challenge.

The two duke it out for a while, throwing water and sand at each other like they used to when they were younger. This continues for a while until they’re both too tired and out of breath to go on. They sit down on the beach and try to catch their breaths. Both of them are grinning from ear to ear.

“Looks like I won,” Tooru says through gasps. “That’s too bad, Iwa-chan.”

“Like hell you won, Shittykawa. You’re more worn out than I am,” Hajime replies back, his breath already evened back out.

Tooru wants to retort something back even though he knows his boyfriend is right, but he’s too worn out at this point and can’t think straight. He just hums and turns away with a blush, not bothering to argue. He’s content enough just sitting there next to his boyfriend in the place he wanted to be. He’s the happiest birthday boy out there.

Later in the evening, after they go back to the hotel and clean up, Tooru is taken out to dinner. He excitedly talks about how much fun he’s been having on his birthday as they eat. He watches as Hajime smiles fondly at his excitement, and he can feel his cheeks start to burn and his heart beat a little faster.

Once they were done with dinner, they go for a walk along the beach, hand in hand and Tooru’s head resting on Hajime’s shoulder just like the night before. They talk about all the various things going on in their lives as they talk back towards where they’re staying.

As night falls and the two get back from their walk, they both decide to walk out onto the pier near their hotel. Tooru looks out at the ocean and is mesmerized by how the moonlight shining on the water takes his breathe away. He then looks to the sky in awe, rarely ever getting to see the stars so clearly now in Tokyo like he had back in Miyagi. This was something he missed a lot, and it was even better and more magical now stargazing out by the ocean with the love of his life. 

“I love getting to chance to look at the stars and ocean like this with you,” Tooru says, barely loud enough for the other to hear the splashing waves. “Thank you for bringing me here for my birthday, Iwa-chan.”

“I know you love the ocean more than anything, and it’s been years since you’ve been here. I wanted to make this birthday one of your best,” Hajime replies, scratching the back on his head. Tooru thinks he can see a faint blush on the other’s face, but he’s not too sure since it’s a bit hard to tell with just the moonlight shining on his face.

“You’re wrong,” he says, turning back to the ocean. “You’re wrong because I love you more than I could ever love the ocean.” He pauses for a second, taking a deep breath. “There’s nothing or no one I love more than you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

When he turns to face Hajime again, his eyes widen as his boyfriend gets down to one knee. Tooru freezes in his spot, knowing exactly what’s about to happen. He can’t stop the tears that threaten to fall or the shaking on his hands. 

“Tooru,” Hajime begins, “You’re still the most beautiful person I’ve ever met even at your worst. We’ve been through just about everything together, and I can’t imagine life without you. I think I’ve always known you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.” He pulls out a small black box and opens it to reveal the ring. “Oikawa Tooru, will you do me the honor of being my husband?”

The tears flow out of Tooru’s eyes as he kneels down to the same level as his lover and brings him into a tight embrace. “Yes!” he exclaims into Hajime’s shoulder.

Hajime tightens his hold on other as tears of his own start to fall. “I love you so much.” He mumbles into the other’s brown locks then kisses the spot.

“I love you, too, Hajime,” Tooru whispers, sniffling. They just sit there for a while, just embracing one another and crying together. Neither one of them wanted to let go.

Eventually, however, they do part. As they pull away from the hug, a thought comes to Tooru. He falters a bit, biting his lower lip as he sniffles again. “Hajime… I want to marry you. I really do, but we can’t get married legally…” 

“I know, but I’m sure there are ways around it,” he replies with a smile. “Just look at Akaashi and Bokuto. They got hitched last year.”

“Yeah, but-”

Hajime cut him off with his sigh. “Does that really matter? Those two didn’t need a silly paper legally stating they were married to tie the knot. I don’t think we do either. Sure we won’t have the same benefits of a legal marriage, but who the fuck cares as long as we both love one another?”

Tears continue fall down Tooru’s face as he thinks about what his now fiancé said, and he smiles. “You’re right.” He looks into those eyes he loves so much. “I love you, and that’s the only thing that matters.”

Hajime smiles brightly at him and leans over to kiss him passionately. Tooru melts into the kiss and kisses him back with as much passion, hoping all of his love can be felt through the touch. They stay like that for a few moments before pulling back.

“So how long have you been planning to propose to me?” he asks, his own slightly swollen from their make out session. 

Hajime thinks about it for a moment before he answers. “Hmm, I’d say it’s been about a year now. I wanted to do it sooner, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa both recommended I propose to you by the ocean. I have to say that’s probably the best advice those two have ever given me.”

“Wait, Makki and Mattsun were in on this? Is there anyone else who knew about this?” 

“The only other ones who knew were Akaashi, Sawamura and Sugawara. I only told them because I wanted advice on how to propose since those three have experience firsthand.”

“Wait, Sawamura and Sugawara?”

Hajime stares at him blankly. “You didn’t know those two got engaged a few weeks ago?”

“No! This is the first I’m hearing about it! I’m going to have a talk with Refreshing-kun over this!” he hisses out. He takes a second to calm down before asking another question. “Well, what about Bokuto then?”

“Do you really think Bokuto would give good advice on how to propose?” his fiancé asks with a raised eyebrow.

Tooru instantly remembers the story of how Bokuto tried to propose to Akaashi and ended up looking like an idiot in front of a lot of people. Had it been anyone other than Akaashi, he probably would have been rejected. Thankfully for him, Akaashi had been pining almost, if not more than Bokuto. That was boy was so smitten that he didn’t care how embarrassing the proposal was. He still said yes.

“Good point,” he finally replies after giving it some thought. They both laugh at that and turn to look out to the ocean once more. Their hands reach out to one another once again. Both content sitting their together in peace, never wanting the moment to end. 

“Hajime?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for all of this. This is without a doubt the best day of my life, and I have you to thank for this,” Tooru says, giving a genuine smile that he knows Hajime loves.

Hajime returns the smile and pecks him quickly on the lips. “It was the best day of my life, too. Nothing can make me happier than you do.” He pauses for a second then says something else, “And Tooru?”

“Yes, Hajime?”

“Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/EchoALaMode)!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is my first completed work for Haikyuu and the first work I'm posting online in years, so please be gentle. I hope to write more over time. :'D


End file.
